Draco AKA Little White Ferret
by Taiin
Summary: When Draco gets turned into a ferret, he is unexpectidly adopted by Ginny, now he must find a way to get back to normal. How long can our favorite Malfoy stand being a little white ferret?
1. Default Chapter

Hehe, after recently getting my only HP fanfiction removed, I kinda wanted to write this so yea, pardon if it ish stupid.

**Revenge of Mrs. Norris **

Draco Malfoy, being the spoiled, only child he is, was very bored indeed. The beginning of the first term of his Hogwarts fifth year was nuthin' spectacular. He'd jeered at Potter, had his fun, but right now there was nothing to continue on, no new dirt.

So Draco donned his fluffy white ferret slippers and the robe his mother had given him (little ferrets prancing around with pink flowers) and left his Slytheran dormitory. 

After a few minutes of sitting in front of the fire, warming his toesies, he decided to go explore the castle. The stonewall opened to let him leave.

            Draco whirled around as soon as he heard a "meow" by his feet. Before the annoying Mrs. Norris could skitter away and tell her master that a student was wandering around, he kicked her little kitty tail up and down the length of the halls. She yowled and slunk off, "stupid cat."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Mrs. Norris was plotting in the shadows of one of the suit of armor. In a high, cat-like voice she proclaimed, "REVENGE SHALL BE MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughing could not be prolonged anymore because of the coughing, "I gotta stop smoking."

             *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Draco stopped all of the sudden when he heard something fall over behind him, slightly nervous, he continued, and then felt the urge to go "potty". Dancing down the hallways, he looked desperately for the nearest bathroom, _shouldn't have drank so much juice, maybe should have skipped that tea, ohhhh, gotta go, gotta go GOTTA GO!!!_ Much to his dismay, it started to rain, and just the sound of water splashing made his eyes bug out, _I'M GONNA EXPLODE_!!!

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Mrs. Norris found exactly what she was looking for. In Snape's office she was looking at the poisons. "Hehe, I'm so evil," she snatched one with a little skull and crossbones on it and fled, cackling in a very cat-like way.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            With a great sigh of relief, Draco left the bathroom, and then saw a big mug of hot coco sitting at his feet. He took a glance around, shrugging, picked it up and sipped it, then drained it, _Mmm, hazelnuttylicious_. He burped and set the cup down, grinning like mad. Walking down the halls, it seemed to lurch and toss. He blinked rapidly, trying to get everything back into focus. _Why does everything seem so small all of the sudden?_ This was his last thought before he blacked out.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Mrs. Norris was on the verge of ripping her tail off. She snatched up and vial and stared at it. What she thought was a skull and crossbones was not it! Closer inspection showed the skull had been crossed out and "ferret" written in minuscule writing. "A FERRET!! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!" Hse assumed the "thinking" pose, "I could just dispose of him, HAHA, yes, hmm now where…"

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Draco's nose twitched and he opened his eyes. The world seemed so big. _Where am I?_ He put out a furry, white paw of lever himself up, wait _furry white paw!_ He jumped to his feet, and instead of standing on two, he was firmly set on four paws. _I'M A FERRET!!! Ok, ok, ok, calm down Draco, you're a Malfoy, a Slytheran! *sniff* I WANT MY MOMMY, I need a hug._

Hyperventilating a little, he got his bearings. He was in a bathroom, and it was obviously daytime because light was filtering in the window. But it was early, the first birds were only beginning to chirp. Much to his horror he discovered further that it was a _girls'_ bathroom, _and_ someone was coming. _OMG OMG OMG OMG!!! Gotta hide, gotta hide!_ He ducked behind a toilet and hid in the shadows. 

            Unfortunately, it was in the stall that the newcomer chose. He closed his eyes and waited for her to finish until he heard a clicking sound next to him. Very slowly he turned his head and let out a terrified squeak, a huge spider was very close to him! He bolted out from his hiding place and strait into the girl's leg as she exited.

            Draco winced and looked up, it was Ginny Weasly, "aww, how cute, where did you come from little guy?" She reached down and picked him up, stroking his head. "I bet you're afraid, I know, I'll take you back to my dormitory with me! You can live with me on the summers too!"

            Draco stiffened, _did I just hear what I think I did, she wants me to be her **pet**!? I refuse, you can't make me, put me down! _

Draco wiggled around and tried to escape, Ginny just tightened her grip saying softly, "I won't hurt you, don't be afraid."

I'm very afraid, don't make me go! Ginny laughed and scratched behind one of his ears no scratching me! No physical touching…wait…that feels good…ohh his leg twitched like a dog's would. A little to the left, that's the spot…ahhhhhhh… 

            Ginny smiled at the content ferret and told the password to the "Fat Lady" portrait and climbed in. It was a weekend and all was quiet still so she silently opened her dormitory door and closed it again and climbed in her bed, "now what should I call you?"

            _Draco, I'm called Draco you idiot, and did I order you to stop scratching me?! Insubordination!_ He pouted until he realized how soft the bed was _they give girls everything better, I'll complain when I'm back to normal!_

            "How about Snowball?"

            _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…_

            Ginny giggled, "ok, too foofy I guess. What do you want to be called?"

            Draco's ears perked up, _my name of course, Draco, do I have to spell it D-R-A-C-O. Like a dragon_ he flapped his arms around like a dragon ad looked like he was blowing flames, _Draco, like dragon, c'mon, let it click, I dun wanna have to be called a dorky name._

Ginny stroked his head, "your cute you know that, I'll call you Dragon, Draco for short."

            _I win!_

Ginny settled back in her bed, "since it is Saturday I'm gonna sleep in," she put a pillow on the bedside table and a small blanket, "you can sleep there."

             Draco snuggled in his "bed" and curled in a little ball, thinking desperately _must find way back to normal, ohh, very soft…_


	2. LEGGO MY EGGO!

**LEGGO MY EGGO!!**

            After being turned into a ferret only hours before, Draco was hungry. He was famished, he wanted _food, sustenance, I want food, the hunger…_Draco groaned in his little bed. He sprang onto Ginny's bed, misjudged the leap, and collided with her head. When she sat up in surprise he became thoroughly tangled in the mess of red hair_ ITS ATTACKING, HELP!!!_

            Somewhat moodily, Ginny pulled him from her head, "what's with you, I just wanted some sleep you know."

            Draco assumed his "begging" position, _food, give me FOOD!! If your going to keep me as your pet than at least feed me."_

Ginny sighed, "its ten a clock anyway lets go get some breakfast."

            _Yay!_ He climbed on her shoulder and perched there, _go, I command you, bring me to food!_

            Ginny cocked and eyebrow at her new pet, "calm down killer I have to get dressed."

            Draco looked at her in horror, _ahh, I must hide_ he dove underneath her bed sheets and hid.

            She pulled him out by the tail when she was done, "Draco, your so human-like, its almost creepy."

            In the common room Hermione smiled at Ginny, "when did you get a ferret?"

             Ginny petted Draco, who was firmly planted on her shoulder, "I found him, he was cold and shivering and all alone and abandoned."

            Draco shot an acidic look to Hermione, but in his ferret state it was mis-translated, "aww, he's so cute." She reached out and petted him and he coiled back, hissing like a rabid cat. "Ok, sorry, must not be a morning ferret."

            _No, I want to get food, I want food, take me to food NOW!!_ Finally Ginny stopped her girlish chatter and went down to the dining hall. Draco nearly died of shock at the sight of food and as soon as his ride oto a seat, he jumped onto the table and dashed for the food.

            "Accio ferret," Ginny said with her wand out.

            _No, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I was so close!!!_ He landed in her lap and to his horror (again) she was tying a bib around his throat _Ack! Not sot tight, do you want to chock me!_ Ginny shrunk a fork, plate, spoon, knife, and a napkin down to his size._ What do you think I am, a baby! I need no such thing as silverware!_  He wiggled out of her grip, ripping off the bib and dashing away.

            There he prowled between great bowls and plates of food. He snatched a kipper off the plate of them and bit it's head off, looking around for a better food choice when he saw it!

            He saw his greatest rival of all time, Harry Potter, lifting the last food item off of a certain plate. But it was no ordinary thing to eat…it was an eggo. Even wizards knew and adored them. He watched the waffly goodness decend almost in slow motion onto the evil person's plate, then it clicked, he _must_ have it!

            Humming the "Mission Impossible" theme song, he slunk around plates and dishes, when he saw movement to his left, he pressed up against a goblet until it had passed. Then, hiding behind his enemy's mug off coffee, he watched as the black haired boy was about to apply chocolate syrup to Draco's eggo. 

            _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _he yelled in slow motion. Very slowly he jumped over the coffee, knocking it over and splashing it all over the white table cloth. He lunged and sunk his teeth into Harry's finger, who screamed, "MY FINGER, RON, PROTECT THE EGGO!!"

            Ron made a lunge for the eggo and missed, and crashed into a plate off over easy eggs, exploding the golden yolks all over him.

(Normal Speed) Draco let go of the finer, and grabbed the golden goodness of the eggo in his teeth before making an ungraceful leap onto the floor, scrabbling underneath chairs and tables before he hid under the stone stairway just outside of the great hall! He sighed relief and then chuckled, he'd seen tears in the eyes of Harry Potter at the loss of the eggo.

            He was about to take a bite of "his" eggo when a rat ran out of the darkness and snatched it! Draco yelled, "LEGGO MY EGGO!"

            The rat smirked and tried to take a bite out of the eggo when Draco tackled him. In the scuffle, the Malfoy doled out some major biotch slappage. They bit, wrestled and fought over the precious object. Finally a few minutes later Draco reined victorious! _I AM THE WINNER!!! IN YOUR FACE RAT!!_

            The rat made no response, he had little x's in his eyes. Draco sweat dropped, but quickly recovered at the smell of the eggo. _Sweet, delicious, object of my love! I could just eat you up!_ He lifted it up with his paws and ripped off more than he could chew _Mmph, na thaz da sterf!_ In a few more big bites the eggo was no more. 

            "Draco!" A familiar voice sobbed, "Draco come out wherever you are! It's a Hogsmeade weekend and I want you to come!"

            _Hogsmeade eh? I'm a comin'!_  He bolted out from under the giant staircase and went right to Ginny's feet, _pick me up and let's go woman, come on! _

            Ginny sighed refeif and picked up the white ferret and rubbed her nose against his, "I was worried, Harry wasn't happy about you stealing his eggo though. Well, let's get ready to go."

            Before Ginny proceeded out the great doors he saw harry and stuck his little pink tongue out at him, _haha I got your eggo!_


End file.
